Songs About Harry Potter
by Kuhal
Summary: Songs, written by me, about Harry and others in the universe. Please review, as I want to know if they are any good.
1. Song 1: Stairs

**This is a song, as you could guess, about Harry Potter. I do not own anything from the series.**

Stairs

I have waited,

For ten long years,

To finally be free.

I know that,

I am just a freak,

But can't I just be,

Something more than what they say,

I'm waiting for the day.

They all quickly ascend,

And here I am,

Stuck under the stairs.

When will it be,

Time for me,

To climb the stairs?

The stairs.

I have no choice,

But do as they say,

For, I'm too weak.

I dream of green,

And a woman's scream,

My future looking bleak.

They all quickly ascend,

While here I am,

Under the stairs.

When will it be,

Time for me,

To climb the stairs.

A letter, a note, a sign.

Not his, not yours, but mine.

Now I can ascend,

And here I am,

Above the stairs.

It is time for me,

To be free.

And climb, the, stairs!

**A/N: This is the product of a late night. This is my first attempt at this kinda thing, also if anyone wants to sing any song in this (and there will be more), then feel free to do so. As long as I am credited.**

**More to come. Thanks!**

**Kuhal**


	2. Song 2: Wolfsbane

**This song is about my personal favourite character in Harry Potter, Remus Lupin. I do not own anything in the universe.**

Wolfsbane

I take a drink for the change,

My body will rearrange,

But my mind,

Will still be mine.

Life isn't easy,

Living on Wolfsbane.

Once a month,

I feel the pain, oh,

I howl at the moon,

That never sets soon,

Life isn't easy,

On Wolfsbane.

Scars and bruises line my face,

Memories of nights I cannot erase.

But my mind,

Will always be mine.

Life isn't easy,

Living on Wolfsbane.

Once a month,

I feel the pain, oh,

I howl at the moon,

That never sets soon,

Life isn't easy,

On Wolfsbane.

The silver glow, it haunts my soul,

Every month takes its toll,

My heart, riddled with holes.

Life isn't easy,

Living on Wolfsbane.

Once a month,

I feel the pain, oh,

I howl at the moon,

That never sets soon,

Life isn't easy,

On Wolfsbane.

**This song, and the rest to come, kinda are sadder songs. Sorry.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kuhal**


	3. Song 3: The Tale of the Brothers Three

The Tale of the Brothers Three

On an old empty road,

Three brothers walk side by side.

One way to go,

No where to hide.

An uncrossable river,

Impossible tricks.

Cheating death, with a,

Simple fix.

To the brothers three,

Gifts, said he, who,

Was cheated, and felt they had won.

To the first, power,

The second, the chance to see,

His deceased loved one.

The first was slain in the night,

His bragging served him well.

He caused a terrible fight,

For his power, who got it, is hard to tell.

The second saw a bright light,

As an apparition of his late wife.

But she was devoid of feeling,

And so, he took his own life.

To the third, the wiser of the brothers three,

He gained the power of invisibility.

He hid until his end,

And greeted his giver as an old friend.

As he walked off happily,

So ends the tale of the brothers three.

**A/N: I always loved The Tale of The Three Brothers, so here it is in a song. Please review, so I can change any problems.**

**Thanks!**

**Kuhal**


	4. Song 4: My Love (The Tale of the Prince)

My Love (Tale of the Prince)

The hardest thing in life,  
Is to say I hurt you,  
To someone that you love,  
When it's the truth.

And I'm sorry it ended this way,  
The only thing that I can say.

For you, my love, I'd do anything.  
For you my darling, eternity's not enough.  
But now, my sweetheart, you've gone away.  
And my love has left a hole in my heart.

I know why you left.  
Hell, I would leave me to.  
But I pray, night and day, for you to return to me.  
In my solitude.

I'm sorry I hurt you so,  
In my last words, I will let you know,

For you, my love, I'd do anything.  
For you my darling, eternity's not enough.  
But now, my sweetheart, you've gone away.  
And my love has left a hole in my heart.

I know my life has really just begun,  
But darling, you were always the one.

For you, my love, I'd do anything.  
For you my darling, eternity's not enough.  
But now, my sweetheart, you've gone away.  
And my love has left a hole in my heart.

**A/N: This song was rather easy to write. Thanks to all of the reviewers so far! :D**

**Kuhal**


End file.
